galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuchikera
Tsuchikera appeared in 1999 TV series called Ultraman Gaia. Tsuchikera (ツチケラ Tsuchikera) is a kaijin introduced in the Ultraman Gaia series in episode 39. He was originally a Pacific War scientist named Kondo (近藤), who was injected with artificial bacteria and transformed into a monster. Kondo was the single father of a little girl named Chei, and best friends with a man named Hirano. Both of the men were scientist in the days of the Pacific War, and along with Japan's Military Research Unit, they accidentally created an artificial bacteria. However Kondo was apposed to using the bacteria for any reason as its effects were irreversible, in which a group of soldiers raided the lab and took Kondo. So the Unit's superior officers had Kondo be the Unit's first test subject. After being injected, Kondo transformed into a monster and attacked the soldiers. He hid himself in the Ren Village swamp for years as his friend, Hirona brought his daughter, Chei, to play by the swamp every day, so Kondo could watch her grow from afar. Sadly, Chei died in an air-aid, leaving Kondo with nothing. However Hirona always return to visit Kondo, and would play a melody from a music box, which was a gift that Kondo was supposed to give to Chei to calm him. In the present era, when the now old Hirona was about to be attacked by two thugs while he was playing his music box, Kondo, now known as Tsuchikera saved him by dragging one of the thugs to the lake and devouring him. Later, Gamu and two police officers were sent to investigate the swamp, searching for the previous thugs. Acknowledging both cops as hostile, Tsuchikera unleashed his tentacle to drag one of them to his death, but stopped after Hirona played his music box. XIG sent their research team to the lake to do further investigations. To make things worse, toxic wastes beneath the lake, which originated from the Ground Penetration Missile that was used to kill Tigris, began to increase, causing Tsuchikera to absorbed all of it and grew into a mindless rampant. Ultraman Gaia appeared during the sunset and attacked Tsuchikera with all of his might. Remembering the monster was a human victim of an inhumane act, Gaia SV used his Gaia Healing to turn him into light particles, ending Tsuchikera's threat in a painless way. Before Tsuchikera disappeared, a normal Kondo reappeared in his spirit form to communicate with his old friend Hirona, thanking him for his dedication to him and his family. Powers and Abilities * Thick Hide: Tsuchikera's skin had a durable layer of protection that enable him to resist bullet shots. * Adept Swimmer: Tsuchikera can adapt himself in an underwater surroundings, as he used it to hide in a swamp lake for years. * Tentacle Claws: Tsuchikera's claws can be extended into tentacles to capture enemies or used in a manner of a whip. * Toxic Absorption: By absorbing toxic waste, Tsuchikera can grew into his giant size. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Swamp Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1999 Category:Ultraman Universe